


When the stars and the Tardis sing

by GrantaireandHisBottle



Series: Two Madmen and the blue Box [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Other, Stars, TARDIS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 21:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrantaireandHisBottle/pseuds/GrantaireandHisBottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor recieve the message on his Psychic Paper from a little boy from a good-old Earth. They talk about stars and tardis, friends and blue color. And the Matser watches them.</p><p>AU, post EoT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the stars and the Tardis sing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Laisarre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laisarre/gifts).



> This is an AU story, because I like The Doctor and the Master, because, come on guys, they rock)
> 
> Also I tried to writhe the 10th, but he sounds like the 11th, so decide yourseves)
> 
> And, do excuse my English, it's my second language.
> 
> P.S. Не скучайте там, Laisarre )

“At last the right house and the right room…Oh, this is good. This is very good!!”

 

“Who are you?”

 

" I am here to help you, loads of business, you know and also lots of running! I like running, but it’s another long story. So, Ewan, right? How are you?”

 

“There is a stranger in my bedroom, I have an amnesia and your Converse don’t match your blue costume.”

 

“I am not a stranger, well maybe a bit, but I am a friendly stranger, because I am here to help you. Your memories are not just gone, someone has been stealing them from you as well as your dreams.”

 

“There was a car accident, Mr…”

 

“Doctor. Just doctor, no, wait, the Doctor, because I…”

 

“Can you just stop talking that much? What’s wrong with you? Can’t you stay still and don’t look at me like that. Like I am a very interesting fact in the history.”

 

“But you are, you are brilliant, Ewan Rogers! Let’s examine what’s living in your head…”

 

“Get off from me!! Inside my head?? I’ve been told that I have side effects because of the accident, but it is not the same, I am not mad!!”

 

“I just want to tell you a story to let you sleep and look inside your dream. To capture what steals your imagination and hopes.”

 

“You are insane.”

 

“You are still a kid, why don’t kids believe there is still some kind of magic? Something that can not be explained that easily?”

 

“Because, I am a kid, who reads Theory of Relativity before going to bed and finds that logical and very interesting.”

 

“Oh, yes, told you you’re brilliant! All the Space and Universe in your head! All the stars and lonely galaxies…and someone is deliberately stealing it from you.”

 

“Why are you so sure that I am not just…a patient with an amnesia?”

 

“Nah, you are so much more. Every evening you remember everything, everything that ever happened in history and space and so much more and then every morning you wake up, empty and forgotten. Hang on…”

 

“Stop pointing that at my face, oh, stop it!”

 

“See, here, right here, look, can you see it?”

 

“I can’t read that.”

 

“Yeah, of course you can’t. Sorry, it’s Gallifreyan, no one can read it, except me. ”

 

“You sound sad, when you say “Gallifreyan”. That must have been important to you.”

 

“That was my home.”

 

“Can I help?”

 

“It’s long gone.”

 

“Talk about it. You said, you wanted to tell me a story. Go on.”

 

“Yes, but that story is a bad one, believe me.”

 

“Don’t worry, I will forget in the morning, but you will feel better. My Mum says sometimes we all need someone to listen.”

 

“... Allons-y, eh?”

 

The Master looks at the Doctor, who is sitting on the edge of the boy’s bed. They have traveled here, because Doctor’s Psychic Paper suddenly started showing three, three bloody words. 

 

Help me, please.

 

And of course the Doctor, the Healer, the Savior, the Fool ran, trying to find another human in danger. How dull.

 

Master is standing in the shadow of the kid’s wardrobe, hiding his gaze, which is wondering around the Doctor’s body. The ruffled hair, thin fingers, pale lips and cheekbones, tall frame and legs, with, like the kid correctly pointed out red Converse, which does not fit. Two hearts. The soul. The smile.

 

The Time Lord closes his eyes. He is captured by the Doctor. The Doctor is his enemy. His friend. His…

 

Master opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. 

 

“I will help you, Ewan, because stories are great, they teach us. If something is remembered, it can be brought back, whenever it is hidden, lost or…”

 

“Start already, because I might fall asleep before you even start.”

 

The other man in the room chuckles soundless. 

 

“Alright. What’s wrong with you kids…There once was a box. It’s not just a box, it’s a police box…No, it’s a Time And Relative Dimension In Space, my spaceship, which is big and little at the same time. And blue! The most important part is that it is blue!”

 

“Never liked the blue color. It is for sadness and loneness.”

 

Master titles his head, watching Doctor’s reaction. For a second the gaze of the younger Time Lord has been unreadable. 

 

“That box has a soul. It can sing the most forgotten lullabies of the Gallifrey. It remembers and helps me, when I can't cope on my own.”

 

“And who are you?”

 

“A Time Lord. I travel.”

 

“Why?”

 

“To see the Universe. To make it a better place. To save creatures, to give hope…To have fun?”

 

Master glances at the deep brown eyes of the Doctor. To save? To give hope?

 

“Because your, our world is much stranger, much madder and much better. It waits for us to discover it.”

 

“And what do you when you are tired?”

 

“I come back to Tardis.”

 

“All alone.”

 

“No, sometimes…I have friends. Had. But they’ve gone. Because they are human, with hearts and brains and amazing eyes, personalities, hopes, dreams, jokes and lives. They end. They leave. And there is nothing I can do. But. There is one person. Another Time Lord. He comes back. Always does.”

 

“You sound bitter again.”

 

“Nono, it’s fine. Because when he is near, I am not alone, no more. He is me and I am him. Because I’ve killed people, just like he did. But he has something good, something beautiful in his soul.”

 

“You’ve killed Gallifrey, haven't you?”

 

“I’ve lived a long life. I am a coward, because I ran from the Last Time War and still haunted by the fires of Gallifrey. I saw the very birth of the Universe, standing there, singing the very first lullaby. But I’ve been running. All my life, making good thing as well as bad, no terrible things, trying to make them better. I saw the Time freeze as well as the End of everything.”

 

“And you were…going to be the last? How can you live with that?”

 

“Well, I have two hearts, very convenient.”

 

“What about your friend? Does he love you?”

 

In that moment, a kid asked the most import question in the universe. In our Universe.

 

They don’t look at each other. They don’t need too. Because both of them know the answer. Because Doctor cried when his friends die. He cried when the Master died on his hands. But he is always ready to give his life to save him. 

 

“I don’t know. He is the genius after all. ”

 

“Then tell me about the stars.”

 

“They whisper. All the time. Not like you usually talk quetly, but they do make sounds, when they are squeezing themselves or when they are growing. They sing, when they explode. The language is so old, that even Tardis can’t translate it. Well, technically can, that was a figure of speech, because you are so clever, but not poetical at all, young man.”

 

The Master rolls his eyes.

 

“Now I see, why you like the blue color. Even admiring the beauty of the Universe, you know that it will be gone one day. That’s why you smile, talk way too much, try to hush the thoughts, the simple truth in your head: you are going to be alone. The blue is for loneness, Doctor. ”

 

Master looks away. Whose stupid idea was to visit this boy? He is making the Doctor a sobbing mess and there is nothing good in that, because then he becomes very boring and will cry on Mater’s shoulder all evening.

 

“But I am quite happy to know, that there is your friend, somewhere in space. Hope he is worth you.”

 

 

“You know, Doctor, you an idiot, as I always say you.” The Master crosses his legs and takes a sip of his black tea. Doctor raises one eyebrow, sitting near, with a lollipop in his mouth. Both of the Time Lords are sitting on the door step of the Tardis’s opened door. Below them is all the Space. Well, maybe not all of, but this particular part is definitely their. “That boy really has an amnesia. There was no monsters in his head. He was just bored and said “help me” several times and your psychic Psychic Paper shown that to you.” Doctor swings his legs, not watching the Master, but feeling the warmth from his body, where their shoulders are touching. Odd enough, but Doctor always has cold hands. Master's are warm. All the time. “He forgot you next morning.”

 

“Maybe. But I really thought, he was possessed with the other mind or an alien. I tried to help.” The Doctor sighs almost sadly. “He will be fine, because he is strong.”

 

Master nods sarcastically. 

 

“But what did I say then, I meant it.”

 

“About kids being not poetical or killing made you a good person?”

 

“Those too. A-and not exactly. But also the fact that you are important for me. You are my best arch enemy, Master.”

 

“Am I supposed to be impressed?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Terrific.”

 

And when they kiss, the stars sing together with the Tardis, because somedays, The Doctor and The Master are the most important to each other. Their hearts make a beautiful cacophony, melodic and strange.


End file.
